


A Little Romance Never Hurt Anyone

by draeisbae



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After limited alone time, Connor decides to surprise Oliver with a nice date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Romance Never Hurt Anyone

“I hate this so fucking much Con. Tyler left me with all these files to review before Monday and I haven’t even sta-” Oliver froze where he was dragging boxed into the apartment, taking in the sight before him.

Small candles qnd white rose petals were scattered all over the living room and kitchen. Their small kitchen table was covered with what looked like a white bed sheet and had two candles in the center.

“-rted. What’s this?”

Connor turned away from the food he was serving and smiled at his boyfriend. “This,” he handed Oliver a glass of wine, “is our date.”

“Our date.

“Our date? This is a little more fancy than our usual dates. Is there anything specific to celebrate? It’s not my birthday, it’s not your birthday.” Oliver choked on his wine as a thought crossed his mind, eyes going wide. “It’s not our anniversary is it? Oh god, it’s our anniversary, isn’t it? I got so busy with work, I forgot our anniversary.”

Connor chuckled as he set their dinner plates on the table and pulled out a chair for Oliver. “Relax Ollie. It’s not our anniversary or any other important milestone.“

“Well then what’s this for?” he asked as he sat down.

Connor sat down in his own seat and then reached over to grab Oliver’s hands, smiling at him sweetly. “This is because I love you Ollie. You’ve been talking about how we don’t get to spend much time together anymore and I realized you were right. So I convinced Keating to let me come home early tonight so I could surprise you.”

Oliver began cutting into the chicken on his plate as he smiled brightly. “You didn’t have to do this you know? I mean, I really appreciate that you did and I love you for it, but I would’ve been okay with a movie and thai.”

“I know,” replied Connor as he began eating, “but you deserve something special. Plus I know you hate getting dressed up and going to those fancy restaurants.“

The couple continued to eat slowly as they each talked about their day, sharing little details. Like how Tyler had ditched Oliver to watch the big basketball game and Michaela replaced Connor’s files with random pictures from Humpr.

Once they finished their food and wine, they migrated over to the couch, which was free of rose petals, those which Oliver finally took notice of.

“Hey, why are the petals white? Don’t people usually do these kinds of things with red roses?”

Connor laid out on the couch and rested his head in Oliver’s lap, taking one of his hands in both of his and interlocking their fingers.

“Well yeah, but I remember you telling me once that you thought red roses were cliché and you would use them to strangle the person who dared to give them to you.”

Ollie laughed at the words and smiled down at Connor. “You remember that? That was like two years ago. And I’m pretty sure you were drunk by the end of the night.”

“Come drunk,” Connor deadpanned.

They both started laughing before Connor sat up and turned his body to face Oliver’s.

“I love you Ollie.”

Oliver looked up from where he was playing with the hem of his sweater and looked fondly at his boyfriend. “I love you too Connor.” He swung an arm over Connor’s head and cradled it in his hand, tucking his fingers into Connor’s hair.

The other man leaned in and kissed him softly. They stayed like that for a few minutes, not letting things get carried away, simply enjoying the other’s presence. When they broke the kiss, they touched their foreheads together.

“Thank you, for tonight. I loved it.”

“That’s all I wanted.

The couple stayed like that for a bit longer before cleaning up and heading to bed. Once there, they simple lay in each other’s arms, not eager for anything other than a simple touch.


End file.
